Unagi Clan
The Unagi clan were well known through the lands as a nomadic clan. They feared staying in one place too long due to their special kekkei genkai. They kept thier abilities a secret only passing it on through the heritage of the familes. They weren't allowed to marry outside of the clan either for fear thier techniques might be used for the wrong reasons. They were exceptional shinobis in the medical field and many learned how to do mystical palm without needing a scroll to learn. They were self taught and due to harsh living condiotions in swamps, they were forced to hunt sea snakes as well as other poisinous creatures. Overtime thier body built an immunity to it and they no longer had to rely on searching for medicinal herbs. However certain memebers discovered thier abiltity to manipulate chakra to heal or perform surgery. Thanks to thier biogenetics to sweat mucus, they could also use the very same mucus to counter most posions such as paralysis, neurotoxins, and food poisoning. Due to thier exquisite expertise in the medical arts, Shinobi from other villages often ran to them for help. Over time, they were sought as the most advance clan in the medical field and were hunted down for thier knowledge. The unagi clan then spread out into other regions in hopes to throw off pursuers. Sadly, they were hunted nearly to extinction, either turned into experiments or slaved until thier usefulness ran out. Others were driven to unbearable living conditions and died because of that very reason. As for the rest that did live, they lived thier lives becoming either medical ninjas or citizens of society. History The Unagi clan first originated from the land of rivers. They kept to themselves mainly living in caves or out in the open in tents. The unagi clan first became known when a single person wandered into thier camp. Being they were peaceful they thought nothing of it. The man turned out to be a thief on the run from the anbu of the hidden mist. They welcomed the thief, unaware of his past and made him part if the clan. Eventually the thief felt comfortable and let his guard down. The thief was extremely talented in his profession as he had never been caught before. This was partly because he never stayed around for long. However, he was liking the way the Unagi clan lived. It was peaceful and lacked lots of different types of stress most shinobi were dealing with. The thief even fell in love with a young woman named Warau unagi which literally translated to "smiling eel". He grew the courage to tell her who he really was since they were spending so much time together. When she heard he was a wanted thief, she became worried that her father would kick him out of the camp especially since he was a the chieftain of the clan. She proposed that whatever he stole he should just give it back. Although, he ignorance of how the shinobi world worked was apparent to the thief as he knew it would not be easy. He showed the young woman a scroll which contained many hidden justu only known to the Hidden mist. If he was found with it, it would mean instant death since the secrets were worth more than his life. He then proposed that the two of them run away together and leave the scrolll in the care of a buyer so they could start a new life rich. Warau unagi was skeptical of the idea but her love for the thief made her agree to his plan. One day when the chief went to her tent, he read a note which described the reasons as to why she left. The chie was furious as he was also the father and sent his men after them in pursuit. Sadly, it was too late. When the search party found them, they had been slaughtered as the buyer for the scroll was really a trap set by the anbu.The chief and the men carried the body of his only daughter back to the camp only to witness the horror that many in the camp were also slaughtered. It turned out, that the anbu thought the secrets of the scroll were given to the entire clan in payment for the thief's refuge and thus had to be killed so thier secrets would not be spilled. Since then, the remaining few members are never allowed outsiders into thier camp. Sadly, over they years, the Unagi clan made more mistakes helping out only to end up a victims Information The unagi clan have a distinct appearance with mainly slick hair in the color of black, sometimes with greenish yellow hue, or a dark green with a blueish hue. They also have notable high cheek bones and slender face. Their bodies are also slender and their skin color are extremely light with a hint of green. The unagi clan also possess a special genkai in which they excrete mucus over their body. Like eels, the Unagi clan have specials cells known as goblet cells which sweat mucus instead of sweat. In addition to the fact the clan survived on a diet composed of poisonous creatures, they also excrete poisons into thier mucus as a defense mechanism to rid the body of it. Therefore, it is extremely hard to poison them since their mucus also contain toxins as well. They also have gills directly behind their head on the upper part of their neck. Their gill are slits that give them the appearance or snake bites. Members of the unagi clan also have a keen sense of smell in which they could be used to hunt down prey or criminals. With notable icicle like teeth and milky colored eyes, they seem rather scary until you get to know one. While they don't need to be out of water, they are extremely well adapted to fighting under water as they could swim with extreme speeds and maneuverability. Another distinct feature is their eyes. Thier eyes are mainly light green or yellow and have a thin extra layer of skin giving them they appearance of blind eyes. Abilities Besides their prowess in the medical arts, they also have renown justu specifically honed to fight off powerful shinobis. One particular Justus, called goblin skin. Their skin become so slippery that taijustu users may slip with a punch or kick. However, this isn't to say this makes them indestructible as it minimizes the force of the punch. The ability also only occurs when they ingest large amounts of neurotoxins found in water snakes. The toxins travel through the blood stream which is then rejected as an alien agent. The blood passes the poison to the sweat glands which is then excreted in mucus as sweat. Upon drinking the poison, or however it is taken into the body, the shinobi will grip his sides and feel weak. His body will also begin to warm up thus making it easier for him to sweat. As their body rejects the poison, it excretes it into their mucus slime making their body poisonous as well. The experienced users however used their chakra and churn it within thier center causing thr stomach to ingest rapidly. The side effects however would make the user's body go completly numb until the poison is excreted. The reason is because the body is taking in large amounts of poisons at once instead of digesting it and letting thier bodies take its course. The numbness last only about 10 seconds before they resume to normal. Should anyone come into contact with the unagi's mucus, it would attach to the fighters skin making them sick and dizzy from the toxins that are excreted out of he body. Depending on the poison, it could also be lethal for the user and the person he is fighting. Approved by (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)